Battle cry
by Andromaha
Summary: Elizabeth managed to get to Merediths life pod. But somebody is going afret her. What will he do to her?


**DISCLAMER: I own nothing. Prometheus belongs to Ridley Scott.**

Really liked Prometheus.

Sorry for the errors, tried my best .

Elizabeth waited behind the table in Merediths room. It was her only protection now. Intruder was coming. No, Death.

David was talking to her, making sure she heard him. Making sure she would stay alive. He needed her alive. Only she can help him now.

She shushed him, annoyed with his voice. Still, nobody came. Waiting like that seemed like eternity.

She looked behind herself. Axe was leaning on the table. She reached for it, pulling it closer. She didn't have anything else to protect herself. Then, she heard. Entry door alert was loudly speaking warning. Then, again, it stopped. He was inside. The same being she, so, wanted to know, to meet. He maker. Now, she only wanted to get away from him, to kill him. Like he killed all of them.

Slowly, door opened. Almost silently, he entered into the room. She leaned a bit to the end of the table to see what he is doing.

He looked around himself. Observing. Probably seeing something like this for the first time, judging by the look of his ship. His expression like admiring what he sees.

She went back behind the table, in fear of him finding her. Then, he stopped. She didn't see anything. Afraid to look up, she just waited to see what will happen.

He didn't hear her. He was so preoccupied with the scene around him, admiring how humans evolved by now. Young girl was playing an instrument. He reached like wanting to touch her.

Looking down, he saw books. Manny of them scattered on the floor. He took one, but didn't recognized the letters. They were different than the last time he was on Earth. So, they did change. But did they changed really? No, they didn't. They still want to live forever, and to dominate others.

Elizabeth was trembling behind the table. Adrenalin was rising in her veins. She was sick of all this waiting. Will he go away already.

''Elizabeth?'' David spoke.

Cold sweat rolled over her whole body. ''SSShhhss!'' She tried to silent him. But, it was too late. Intruder turned his head to the table and walked closer to it.

She looked up. He was looking around it, and then, his eyes found hers. She forgot about everything. Her dead love, pain in the abdomen, abomination of a child. Everything was gone. Those black eyes were bringer of death. Her death.

He was just looking at her. Not doing or reacting a bit. She slowly reached her axe and stood up facing him. He didn't move. But she knew she has to do something. So, she tried to run. He instantly ran after her to catch her. She swung the axe but he caught it, pulled out of her hand and tossed aside.

She tried to get to the door but he grabbed her by her suit. She turned to face him. Screaming, but he grabbed her neck and hair. His grip was so strong making her suffocate under it. She kicked him hard with her legs and arms, only to grab her even stronger.

She thought she would pass out, but she needed to stay conscious, to stay alive, to stop him from doing his mission. Her child was in the medic room, but she was too far away. If only she could release it. On him. But she couldn't move. He was holding her hard trying to crush her body.

Nothing she did was working. Axe was too far away. So, with her last, dying breath, she spit in his face. He stopped and released his grip like something hit him with all it's strenght. He tossed her to the floor observing her. Anger and disgust written all over his face. He started to yell something at her but she didn't understand a thing.

Elizabeth looked over the axe. His eyes tracing hers. He went to the place it was tossed and put his foot on it.

''You fucking bastard!'' She yelled.

His face expression blank. He knew it was an end game.

Elizabeth stood up and ran to the door only to be caught once again. She was struggling in his hands. Hitting him with all of her strength left inside of her. He was struggling to keep her under his grip.

She managed to slip out of his hands and ran for the axe, but he caught her by her foot. She fall down pulling him with her to the floor. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him, rage was covering his face.

She managed to grab the axe and swung with it, but he caught her hand in time and pulled her under his body grabbing her hands. She was struggling hard, trying to release from his grip. Her sweaty hands were slipping him.

She managed to release one hand and kick his chest but he caught her hand again. As she struggled even more he grabbed her hands harder. She was kicking him with her legs, screamed in agony, crying. Slowly, she started to feel tired. Her abdomen felt numb.

He pushed her hands above her head and grabbed both with his large fist. She screamed in his face not wanting to look at him.

He caught her face forcing her to look at him. She started to cry. She gave up.

He was just looking at her. Not doing anything, admiring her struggle. Her sweat slowly entering into his body consuming him.

''It's over!'' he said.

She felt tired of fighting. Finally, she lost this game. She looked at him. His black eyes consuming her. Two deep black holes in the sky which she so wanted to reach, were above her. Deadly, but beautiful.

''I found you!'' She said. There was nothing else left, but to wait his mercy.

He didn't react.

She tried to pull her hand out of his grip to touch his face. He let her like he knew what she wants. Slowly, she reached his face with her fingers. It was warm, warmer than her body. He closed his eyes wanting to feel her touch more.

His heavy body was pressing hers. She slipped her hand under his chest, but he caught her wrist and pulled it over her head, holding her firmly. Something changed. Anger replaced by something he carried too long in side of him. Emptines inside of him reached to her, pulling him closer to her and making him hard to breath.

She saw his eyes changing. He was looking her differently. Hunger crawled inside his body. Desire he didn't felt long time. His other hand started to run over her chest and abdomen. He felt her wound. Started to press it hard. She screamed in agony, but then, pain stopped. He did something to her.

Her vision blured. Something overcame her. Feeling she felt only with Charlie, but much stronger. Her hands still fighting against his grip.

He looked at her with his black eyes and kissed her hard. She lost her breath under his touch. She opened her mouth wide to let him enter her. Hi tasted like nobody before. His hands were grabbing her shoulders hard, pulling her closer. Like he wants to get inside her.

She was losing her mind. Fast, she pulled off her suit. He didn't give her time to touch him. He already pinched her to the floor.

He rubbed his fingers between her legs, finding her pleasure place. She moaned in agony. He had fire under his skin. With one hand, he pressed something on his suit, and it started to retrieve from his body. Crawling under his skin, leaving just light mark where it's hidden. He had body of a god. White, like marble, firm but warm. Inviting.

He wrapped his hands around her and pressed her hard. His arms exploring her. She sat into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her tights firmly. Squeezing her skin with his fingers. It was pleasant pain.

She leaned on his chest, rubbing her cheeks on his skin. He grabbed her hair, pulled her head back exposing her neck to him, squeezing it softly with his hand. Electricity entered her body, going from her neck down her spine. She was losing her breath. Started to tremble, everything spinning around her. She didn't even feel him putting her down and laying on top of her.

He started to kiss her, stroke her, forgetting everything.

Her hands tracing his skin leaving him feeling of eternity.

Slowly, he entered inside her. His length leaving her breathless. Her fingernails pushing into his skin. They felt whole again, like two part of one being finally united after lifelong searching. Two parts, one soul. Finally reached it's destination.

His movements leaving her trembling. Her skin like fire on his. Melting together. His kisses deepen more. His fingers seeking hers.

She looked at him trying to see her soul in his eyes. He opened it like he wanted the same. Blackness of his eyes pulling her in.

He grabbed her closer, deepening his entering. She lost her vision from the feeling. She was so close. But he wasn't letting her come. He slowed down. Stroking her backs with his hands.

He caught her wrists and intertwined his fingers with hers, kissed her nose and forehead. Like a child. He rubbed his nose onto hers and kissed her gently.

''I found you!'' He said and hugged her firmly.

Somehow she understood what he said. She kissed him hard not leaving him time to make his move. He was entering her slowly, looking her in her eyes. He grabbed her cheeks with his hand and started to go faster. He wanted her look at him while he's inside her.

Pleasure was rolling inside her body. She was coming down so hard, trembling under his body. He looked her deeper, and then he closed his eyes. Warmth of hiss seed filled her abdomen. Electricity flowed around their body, entering them like they are fussed together. Air around them begun to pull them closer.

Life begun to form inside her.

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, and said: ''Now we are free.''


End file.
